


Lea, Wake

by absolutelyCancerous (cal1brations)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Past Lives, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cal1brations/pseuds/absolutelyCancerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wake up and feel like you’ve been asleep for ten years, actually."</p>
<p> Lea's awakening through disgruntled thoughts. Dream Drop Distance spoilers, for those who haven't seen the cutscene that addresses this directly. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Lea, Wake

Wake up.

Wake up and feel like you’ve been asleep for ten years, actually.

Strangely feel the heart thumping away in your chest. Assume you’re dead, and this is what the rest of your being will be. Know you died for a worthy cause, though it takes a small moment to recall what you lost your life for.

Roxas. That’s right. You pretty much became his martyr, using the whole of your being to help Sora (him). A selfless suicide really.

You never did get to see him again.

Get up from the floor. Stagger as you feel heavier than usual, dizzy from being down too long. Ignore how the thumping in your left breast seems to increase with the action. Tell yourself this is the fate you’ll suffer forevermore. Being with a fake heartbeat. Just like your Nobody-type existence.

Look around, curiously. Look for clues, triggers, something of importance. Feel surprised when you find yourself in someplace so… familiar. It’s been a long time, you think, since you’ve been here. Turn around to get a better look at the room, instead of the othe, limp bodies on the floor.

Catch your reflection in the glass of the window in the lab. Don’t miss the chance to look at yourself—you’re a devilishly handsome guy.

Notice you’re missing something.

Tattoos. 

Stumble over to the window to see better. Stroke your fingers against your right cheek, where purple ink used to stain pale skin. Realize you never used to have tattoos as a Somebody.

As _**Lea.**_

Step back in wonder. Lower your hand. Try to think clearly. Try to remember what it’s like to be a real person and not just the flimsy shell left behind. Think it probably feels a little like this—being so fucking confused about every little thing, wanting answers you can’t have. Simply wanting.

Wonder if this only happened to you. Wonder if maybe, by some miracle, the others ended up like this, too. Confused Somebodies who are trying to retrace their steps as to how they ended up like this.

Being wondering about Sora for some reason. Wonder if your suicide was enough to help him get to his friends, rescuse Kairi. Wonder if he survived his stay in The Castle That Never Was.

Wonder if Roxas is still there inside him, too. Wonder if he still hates you as much as he did the night he left you standing in the street,watching his dark figure disappear into the night. Wonder if he saw you willingly give up your existence for him without so much as a second fucking thought.

Wonder if that changes anything between you. Wonder if he mourns for you—for Axel.

Wonder if you love him now that you’ve got a heart.

Find yourself thinking too much about Roxas, which is normal. Find yourself whispering his name, soft and meaningfully as you bring your right hand to your heart.

Feel your heartbeat thrum throughout you. Feel the life in your veins. Still feel strangely empty inside, nonetheless.

Nearly break down into tears— _actual tears_ —for having the one thing Roxas always desired with not nearly as much trouble as Roxas had trying to get it.

Feel as guilty as you ever have in your (Axel’s) entire existence.


End file.
